Many sources use heat generating light emitting devices to generate light. The generation of high intensity light typically generates a great amount of heat, which must be removed from the light source in order to prevent the light source from becoming damaged. When light emitting diodes are used as the light emitting devices, the heat will degrade the light emitting devices.